


Half-Past Five

by BluKaniner



Series: Explanations [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I aint got no life, M/M, These tags are outta hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKaniner/pseuds/BluKaniner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see the orange, red, and gold meld together and blend into an excellent purple. Above him, the golden light illuminated Kaneki, setting him ablaze almost and creating shadows on his smug face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Past Five

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I cannot stop. Just a short!

Half past five

He was supposed to be at school. ..In class… Meeting with friends. In an upside down position he watched dusk fall.  He could see the orange, red, and gold meld together and blend into an excellent purple. Above him, the golden light illuminated Kaneki, setting him ablaze almost and creating shadows on his smug face. The white haired ghoul leaned down to give Hide a peck on the lips and run a pale hand through his blond hair. The half ghoul’s appetite was apparent; Hide stared in to the wonderfully red eye drowning in a sea of black. Hungry? For Hide perhaps. Kaneki was always greedy with him.

He demanded (not asked) for all of Hide. All of his skin, his scent, eyes, hair, down to the trail of saliva spilling out the corner of his lips.  Kaneki pulled back and pulled Hide forward with him. He flipped the tan boy on his stomach and pressed against him.

“Are you getting tired?” Kaneki mused. He saw Hide’s slightly drooping eyes, he was surprised he could hold out that long. The two had been at it since Kaneki slipped through his window at 4am. The Aogiri gave him a bit of free time and Kaneki took it and ran with it.

Literally.

He licked the shell of the blond’s ear and watched him crane his neck to answer him.

“N-no…” Hide answered breathily before licking his lips in an enticing manner. “D-Don’t stop!”

The request sent a wave of excitement through the half ghoul. He lightly raked his nails up Hide’s back before taking his thighs in each hand.

“You know how I want you…” He speculated darkly. “I want you spread out across the bed, begging for me to fuck you…” He could hear Hide give a groan. Kaneki bent down and let his teeth scrape his neck.

“I wanna ravish you until the break of dawn. I wanna split you in two. Tear you apart. Fuck you dry and make you scream my name.” Kaneki whispered the words with his lips in Hide’s ear as his fingers trailed up his thigh. Hide could feel himself getting harder. Kaneki knew he had a thing for dirty talk. Hide gasped as the ghoul let his fingers penetrate him. They circled around inside him before pressing along his sensitive nerves.

“So beautiful. Delicious…So tasty, fucking tasty.”

His tongue attacked Hide’s neck and left wet trails on his tan skin.

“Youre just asking for it…”

“Oh, K-Kaneki!”

“Youre begging for it…”

“Please!” He wheezed when Kaneki grasped him.

“The way you spread yourself out for me, you’re begging me to fuck you raw…”

 “Y-Yes!” Hide gasped.

The ghoul’s pale hands threaded themselves through blond hair. He gripped a little harder and leaned closer.

“I think I will…” Kaneki speculated, “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t breathe…” The white haired boy said it so casually yet with a dark hint of arousal. The blond couldn’t help but moan; Kaneki’s words were deliciously enticing.


End file.
